


Spare Parts

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Community: allbingo, Fall Fest Bingo 2019, Fluff, Gen, Protective Dean Winchester, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sam realizes that no matter what, Dean will always be his overprotective big brother.





	Spare Parts

Sam would never get used to this. He pulled one of the stitches attaching his forearm to his upper arm at the elbow. Trying to sew with his left hand was never easy, neither was holding everything in place one handed. He also couldn't see what he was doing once he got so far around. 

He just couldn't get the two limbs to meet. 

“Geez, Sam. I told you to wait for me.” Dean swooped in like he was wont to do. He held up Sam's arm and tightened the stitches Sam already had going until the two limbs finally met. Dean then finished off the arm the rest of the way around for his brother. 

Sam flexed, making sure the arm still moved. He wiggled his fingers and waved his hand back and forth at the wrist. All seemed to be in working order. He twisted around to look at the stitches on his elbow. Dean's were always so much neater and tinier than his own. 

“Thanks,” he grumbled. It wasn't that Sam was ungrateful. Dean just did everything for him. He was undead-ish, he wasn't a child. 

He was startled by Dean placing a hand on his cheek. 

“Just quit rotting all over the place, would ya?” Dean was smiling. 

Sam sighed and smiled back. He was never going to get Dean to stop taking care of him. The eye-patch on Dean's face was a constant reminder, as was the mismatched set of green and hazel eyes that greeted Sam in the mirror each morning. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "spare parts" at the Fall Fest Bingo 2019 challenge at allbingo on Dreamwidth.


End file.
